Praemonitus Praemunitus
by Connor846
Summary: "Forewarned is forearmed". After the complete destruction of another universe, slightly different on the quantum register, a pair of visitors and one completely reckless Chosen One have arrived in the past from it. The Galaxy Far, Far Away will never be the same.


I don't own any of this. Wish I did though ...

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE  
SOMEPLACE ELSE  
SOMETIME ELSEWHERE  
IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY …

There was no warning when it happened.

The Force, the omnipresent energy field that some speculated was sentient in and of itself, was completely caught unaware when a massive shockwave rippled through the entirety of its being.

Although it had been speculated upon by countless generations of philosophers, both of the Light and Dark, none of them had even the remotest clue as to what the actual composition of the Force was. What these esteemed thinkers didn't realize was that the Force was made up of all life that had come before, all life that currently existed, and all that will exist. As such that gave it a collective intelligence and power no mortal could even being to contemplate. It literally controlled space, time, and everything contained within. To catch it unaware had, simply put, never happened before. Ever.

And because of that the omnipresent intelligence of the Force was quite confused, justifiably so, when the shockwave of energy that rocked it to its very core seemed familiar and yet foreign at the same time. It had often experienced similar waves of such when its favored Chosen Ones had done something of either immense stupidity, brilliance, idiocy, or bravery. This was unlike any other it had known, however. It combined a sense of death, strangled emotion, and absolute nothingness.

It had known for a long time that there were infinite aspects of itself, different quantum realities that existed both near and far in the metaphorical sense. For instance in one reality the Chosen One had never turned and defeated the darkness. In another the Light was suborned under the merciless heel of the Dark until a father's love overrode decade's worth of pain to make the ultimate sacrifice. In a completely different one Forceless invaders had scoured the galaxy in the quintessential fight between life and death itself. And so on, and so on …

Keeping this in mind the Force instantly turned its attention towards the disturbance milliseconds later to figure out what happened. It had felt the shockwave originate from a different time and aspect of itself that had reverberated all through its being. Slightly confused at first it peered through barriers between the worlds and received the second shock, bigger than the first, of something it never could have contemplated happening.

The Force in the other world was dying.

It reached out to its other self and instantly received all of the answers as to what exactly had happened. The other Force was being rent and destroyed from within by a cataclysm set off during a final duel between the Light and Dark, respectively between the Jedi Master Rey and Dark Emperor Kylo Ren. The Force recognized the concentrated energy bomb that the foolish Ren had deployed during his final moments. An ancient Sith technique designed to concentrate the chaos and destructive energies of the Dark Side into one focal point. Normally this would have only effected a small local area of space such as a planet or even disturbed the hyperspace dimension surrounding it. Normally the Force could have cancelled it out with barely even a flicker of thought.

Normally.

However the childish being had deployed it in the worst possible location. He had somehow gained access to the World Between Worlds, the nexus of the Force where all things can be seen and known. In addition to picking the absolute worst location possible, the bomb was a creature of the Dark Side. It was a pure distillation of the essence of all negative aspects of the Force. It was hunger, chaos, and destruction incarnate.

And the other Force couldn't stop it. It was so deeply imbued in this bomb that it surged forth according to the rules laid out in the milliseconds after the explosion that ignited the universe and it consumed everything …

And since it was in the nexus space at the moment of activation there was literally no limits on what it could destroy. However, despite the soldiers of the Light losing the second it was activated, the space was also the best possible location for a universe ending event like this to have happened. It was a temporal location that could reach across space and time and even to other realities. It enabled the Force to observe what had happened, instantly commune with its counterpart and receive a play by play of what had led up to this moment.

It watched in horror as both Rey and Ren completed a suicide maneuver, each striking the other down with their lightsabers in duel mortal blows. It watched as Ren's last act was to command the Dark side to activate the bomb and bring forth the destruction of that reality. It watched Rey scream as she and Ren were simultaneously consumed by the nothingness that followed it. It watched as the consuming focal point spread throughout the different pathways and began to create a feedback loop that destroyed everything it touched.

It watched, it thought, and then decided.

This aspect of reality was barely removed from its own and it faced the same danger that its dying counterpart did. It had decided, in the split second of time that passed for a mortal sentient being, to rewrite destiny.

And then it acted.

Being composed of countless individuals and lives you would think that it would take forever for it to come to an internal consensus and make a decision. Surprisingly so that was not the case. It immediately turned its attention onto the few beings that were currently trying to outrun the wave of energy. A group of Darksiders and Lightsiders had joined with the respective Rey and Ren in the battle. Most of them were gone at this point, either killed during the fighting or consumed into nothing by the bomb. There were only a few left from each side, including one reckless force ghost that was the Force's favored chosen son.

With barely a flicker of thought a Portal formed in front of them and it caused first the Light side warriors, Force Ghost included, to fall into its maw. The Darksiders noticed the portal and, barely a half a minute later leapt through as well. The portal slammed shut then and, with a parting touch for its dying counterpart, it sealed the barrier between them forever. As much as it pained it to do so the Force had to ensure that the impending implosion of this reality would not cross over into its own. Despite that there was still some remaining violent aftereffects where it had deposited them.

After the shocks had passed and the travelers from the other dimension began to stir, having been literally blown over from the concussive wave of the portal exploding, the Force paused in its manipulations to consider all those gathered. Looking favorably upon its newest residents it contemplated how much it had irrevocably altered things to come. A whisper of thought from some part of it provided a small slight moment of levity.

"The more things change the more they stay the same, but forewarned is forearmed …"

Satisfied that it had changed things enough to prevent a similar catastrophe the Force let itself feel amused for a brief moment. It was, in a word, hopeful that its chosen would accomplish the changes because nothing is set in stone but all was being guided to its new end goal. Sure that events were going to play out as it wished it called forth its envoy, the first among the Jedi who had learned its ways of retaining one's self upon the release of the mortal coil, sending him out to relay its will to them.

After all was set in motion it metaphorically sat back and watched the show unfold.

TBC …


End file.
